The threads of All and currents of Everything
by Lilly.Wulf
Summary: The multiverse theory means anything is possible, that there are infinite realms and infinite universes. The Judge, despite popular belief, is not one with Them. They are simply intertwined. A being who was not chosen, but had made the choices. The Judge is but one string of the many others, created by the even more numerous threads of reality.
1. T H E M

This...not really story came when I was musing over how I believed the Judge worked. It was a theory or idea I stumbled across a few times where Sans is _the_ **J** **udge**. It evolved into a sort of analysis and a complicated explanation of how I see the Undertale universes (and possibly other universes).

Enjoy~

* * *

According to the multiverse theory, anything and everything is possible.

As such, that means there are universes like this:

Universes where they truly do have fabrics of space and time. Where anything and everything is its own string.

And I mean, everything is its own little string.

Not even that.

They are but threads, weaving and flowing around each other in these universes. These universes have countless threads. And yet, there is only one that is **Them**.

 **They** are not the judge. **They** simply weave and intertwine with those that are able to become **Their** Judges.

Only one being at a time can be **Their** judge.

But **Their** thread is powerful. Thick and suffocating. Only certain beings can become one of **Their** Judge.

* * *

Each being is, at their core, a single thread. They attract and intertwine with the other threads of their reality to 'mature'. And these twists are caused by several things.

The parents, guardians, creators, any of the sort of a new being. They subconsciously call upon threads to help make the essence of this new life.

A child would have the thread of patience flow towards them as their father may teach it to them. But not all threads stay.

Some never truly arrive. They dance, just out of reach, the conditions not being quite right enough to have the thread weave its way to become one with this being.

There may be threads that are simply worn away. Threads that are not compatible with the newer ones taking their places. They are worn away, forgotten. Threads like memories that are decayed by threads of time. Threads of morality chopped apart by threads of bloodlust.

* * *

Some beings are only interwoven with **Them** due to their surroundings: the threads around them, the threads making them, all creating a chaotic current that ends with **Them** crashing and tangling with those of one who shouldn't be worthy.

But this is a rare case.

Most of the time, it is the calm threads and strings that make the flows of _Everything_ nudge **Them** to the being.

The smooth morals, soft personality traits, fluffed loving ways that all slowly wear away the more jagged threads of a beings string.

And the currents are calm, as **They** take their new place as part of this beings string.

The powers and other threads that involve **Them** are taxing. Only some beings can withstand it.

None are chosen. All make their own path. And it seems to be common among the multiverse for a very certain being keeps gaining the necessary threads.

 **They** have their own essence. Their own ability to communicate.

 **They** , in **Their** natural ways, never speak. **They** simply convey through instincts and gut feelings.

But the threads of time and experience have let **Them** gain threads of knowledge. Some of **Their** Judges are better at handling the threads of responsibility when given a direct answer.

So that is what **They** do with the one known as Sans.

* * *

I may continue this if my imagination flies off again to build off this, but I doubt it XD

I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! ~O.L.W.


	2. EXPLANATION

**To the one and only Guest reviewer:**

 **Yeah, I understand XD. I'm confusing myself, lol. It makes a LOT more sense in my head.**

 **Y'see, this started as a simple thought on how I'd imagine the Judge would be. I came across stories that have Sans a literal judge of souls, and either nobody knows, only Asgore knows, or something else.**

 **My thoughts centered on how there must be a** _ **reason**_ **for why Sans became the Judge, so I tried doing character building. It got out of hand.**

 **My idea was that the Judges were** _ **chosen**_ **, and for a reason. I only tried explaining the one I dubbed as Them. A sort of…higher power. Not really a god, more like a slightly omnipresent presence. This character would have no physical form, just kinda** _ **be**_ **there.**

 **So I imagined a way the universe would be set up, cause imagination and stuff. The string thing is basically what I had (tried) to convey. They're not really comprehendible by mortals, basically. There's not really a thickness or a thinness, texture, color, etc.**

 **However, a more 'negative' thread** _ **would**_ **be rough, or spiked, or harmful to other threads, like ones that may effect your other traits. Kind of like how anger is usually temporary and usually kinda dampens your logic? Except it's kinda literal. The anger is a sharp or rough thread that wraps around you, controlling and, in some cases, blinds your better judgement. The thread of anger might do something like tear or temporarily bind away your logic, and be drawn to you as your patience might literally thin. Patience may act as a barrier from anger and things wearing it down might make you sort of** _ **vulnerable**_ **to anger?**

 **That's kinda how I envisioned it.**

 **So, They themselves are their own thread. They're somehow thin, hidden, yet thick with things like responsibilities. It's kinda hard to envision something both thin and hidden, yet thick and suffocating. That's kind of how Their thread is like. Being Their Judge is a pretty big weight to handle, especially for Sans if he's keeping it hidden, people wonder who the Judge is, and yet he's got just one HP, one DEF, and one ATK….wait. Actually, Sans' HP isn't shown. Look up his CHECK.** _ **What is we've been getting it wrong this whole time. DUDE.**_

 **BACK TO MY EXPLANATION.**

 **SO. …I really hope everyone sees what I'm trying to say here XD. Basically, that's the explanation about the threads and Them.**

 **The currents…those were more of a last minute addition that I thought of to explain how the threads would sort of 'move'. An object at rest will stay at rest and all that. There's got to be a way for these threads to build up and wind together into a character with a full personality.**

 **Thus, the currents. They're what helps things along, basically. The currents are 'made' by actions of people, beings,** _ **anyone and anything**_ **that have its/their own thread(s). Say there's a whole parents and child deal. The parents might want their kid to be safe, so they act overprotective. …to the point of hardly letting that kid out of sight unless necessary. Like school. However, they unknowingly ended up making their own current. It would affect some strings, but one would end up drifting and basically attaching to the kid. This thread would be resentment.**

 **That's how I've imagined the currents working, at least.**

 **If there's anything else confusing about my drabble idea thing of confusion, please ask so I can clear up the tornado wreckage that is my mind's ideas.**

 **Have a nice day! ~Wulf**


End file.
